Fluorescent light fixtures have been a popular form of lighting for many decades. A fluorescent lighting fixture includes one or more fluorescent tubes, with each tube having an end cap on each end of a tube. Lighting systems based on LED light sources are a fairly new technology in the lighting field. LED's are desirable because they have no mercury, and therefore, are more environment friendly. LED's also have a much longer lifetime, and use less power than fluorescent tubes of equivalent output.